


problematic mcyt oneshot/smutshot requests

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Requests, Smutshots, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fuck
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. requests

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to say whatever you want. hate, vent, talk to people, whatever you want. I abandoned this book and have been trying to stop hyperfixating.

just a book of problematic mcyt requests :)

will do: 

rape/non-con  
age gap  
underage  
basically anything that isn’t on the won’t do list

won’t/don’t know how to do:  
abo  
anything to with piss/shit  
girls (i’m not sexist i swear i just don’t write anything with pussys sorry)  
pet names/names like daddy and sir and stuff  
i might say no to stuff that isn’t here or change stuff

request who you want and what kinks you want (if any) and what kinks you don’t want and i’ll write it because i’m hyperfixating


	2. closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it was just a hyper fixation. I’m trying to move on from it. Sorry I never finished this, I’ve been thinking about it and just decided right now to completely get off of this website.

“Hey, Tommy, can I speak to you for a second?” Tubbo asked his boyfriend sweetly, already taking the blond’s hand and practically dragging him away from Wilbur to somewhere more private and closing the door behind them before he could reply. Tubbo was growing more and more worried that Tommy wasn’t his anymore as Wilbur was spending more time with Tommy, and his anxiety increased when Wilbur invited Tommy for a sleepover. That was the last straw for Tubbo, and he forced Tommy to let him come along to Wilbur’s.

“Is there a problem?” Tommy asked, sounding slightly annoyed but quickly changing his attitude when he saw the hurt look on the brunette’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I just...I’m worried about what’s happening between you and Wilbur! And us! If you don’t love me anymore, if you love him, just tell me! I need to know what’s happening, it feels like you’re leaving all the time to be with him! Please, I love you, I love you so fucking much, just tell me if you still love me,” Tubbo yelled as angry tears started to fall, stepping closer to the boy in front of him.

Tommy was trying to look anywhere but at Tubbo, feeling guilty but also slightly curious about where this would lead. They’ve never had many fights, and when they did, it wasn’t ever over anything serious and they usually ended up comforting each other not long after the fight took place. Tommy felt a bit guilty when he decided not to answer Tubbo’s accusations, but was forced to look the shorter boy in the eyes when Tubbo roughly grabbed his face and turned it towards himself.

Tubbo pulled Tommy into a bruising kiss, taking his the blond’s wrists and pining them against the door with surprising strength. Tommy let out a small whimper as Tubbo put more pressure on his wrists, but it was muffled by Tubbo’s lips. As they pulled away for air, they just stared at each other for a second before Tubbo went to Tommy’s collarbone and bit down on the sensitive skin there. Tommy let out a moan at the feeling, and Tubbo started palming Tommy through his pants while he bit and kissed up his neck.   
  


Tubbo quickly took off the blond’s shirt while he continued to roughly kiss down his chest. He abruptly pulled away and looked around the room for the first time. It was probably a guest bedroom, and the brunette Tubbo grabbed Tommy and pulled him over to the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry I never finished this, I felt the need to post it for a kind of...closure, I guess. I felt like I couldn’t stop reading this type of stuff, no matter how disgusted I was in myself. I remember I started thing about it before reading it. The first problematic fic I read was Tubbo getting raped. All I did was search “Tommy and Tubbo”, I didn’t filter it or anything. Reading about one of the streamers I watch to calm down getting raped definitely didn’t calm me down. Why couldn’t I stop, or tell the author how disgusting they were for writing that shit about minors? I spent hours that night just reading fics like that, and I ended it feeling like I was about to throw up. Here I am, over a month later, venting about it in the fucking end notes of a problematic smutshot book. I really am pathetic, aren’t I. I don’t even know if I’ll be able to stop myself from reading this stuff. I’ll post another incomplete thing after this, it wasn’t problematic, but like I said, this is closure. So,,, bye for now, I hope that I can help others get better along with myself.


End file.
